


Проблема ликера в средней полосе

by Beckett



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Drama, Gen, Other Characters - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckett/pseuds/Beckett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Война в Восточно-Славянской Республике закончилась, и Бадди пытается жить дальше.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Проблема ликера в средней полосе

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для WTF-2014.

_Восточно-Славянская Республика, 2011 г._

Бадди предупреждали, что он может остаться инвалидом на всю жизнь, но все обошлось. Американский хирург сумел извлечь паразита, не причинив носителю никакого вреда. Единственным напоминанием о плаге-доминанте остался кашель, полностью избавиться от которого Бадди так и не удалось.  
В период реабилитации его терзали боли в груди и спине. Это нормально, говорили врачи. Это пройдет, но если ты начнешь кашлять кровью, плохо твое дело. Сохраняй спокойствие и позвони по этому номеру, возможно, тебе помогут.  
На груди у него остался звездообразный шрам, в том месте, куда выстрелил Леон.  
Леон несколько раз навещал его в госпитале: сидел возле постели и говорил, убеждал то ли что-то делать, то ли чего-то не делать. Бадди почти не различал слов; разум, одурманенный обезболивающим, выхватывал только отдельные фразы. От больничного одеяла пахло лекарствами и хлопком, и этот запах со временем стал прочно ассоциироваться с Леоном.  
Однажды утром американский хирург сказал ему:  
— Можете отправляться домой, Александр. Мы с вами закончили. Вы теперь как новенький.

Он был как новенький. А хорошо ли это? Бадди не знал. Он вышел из госпиталя на своих ногах, свободный гражданин свободной страны, спустя два месяца после того, как объединенные российско-американские войска вошли в Холиград, и не имел ни малейшего представления, что ему делать дальше. Леон оставил ему на прощание свою фляжку и вырванный из блокнота листок с номером телефона и адресом электронной почты. И то, и другое Бадди рассовал по карманам куртки вместе со справкой, заменяющей паспорт, и крайне тощим бумажником.

Дома, в котором они с Ириной жили до войны, больше не было. От него остались одни руины, как, впрочем, и от всей улицы. Там, на пепелище, вдруг нахлынули воспоминания, от которых мучительно перехватило горло. Смех Ирины, её лучистые глаза и испачканные землей пальцы — она разбила за домом небольшой сад и проводила там почти все свободное время, ухаживая за цветами. Возникшая перед глазами картинка была слишком яркой.  
Ничего больше не было. Бадди уходил, не оглядываясь.

Он проснулся под шум, доносившийся с улицы.  
Комната — как высокая пещера. По булыжной мостовой под окном прогрохотал грузовик. Под пальцами — мятые простыни, истончившиеся от бесчисленных стирок.  
Бадди сел, спустив ноги с кровати. Из-за стены доносился монотонный гул: соседи, похоже, проснулись и включили радио. Голый, с пульсирующей болью в груди, он встал, заставил ноги передвигаться. Дальше по коридору, толкнул одну из двух дверей. Ванная — белый кафель, белая штукатурка, хромированный душ за пластиковой шторкой. Сквозь крошечное окно под самым потолком в ванную проникал солнечный свет.  
Бадди повернул кран. В трубах зашипело, и из душа полилась еле теплая, бурая от ржавчины вода.

После выздоровления, оказавшись почти без денег и практически на улице, Бадди дал себе полный форсаж и принялся изыскивать средства к существованию с такой энергией, что ему даже казалось, будто это делает кто-то другой.  
Врачи советовали ему какое-то время воздерживаться от физических нагрузок, и Бадди с удовольствием последовал бы их совету, если бы не нужно было платить за комнату. Он едва не сорвал спину на дорожных работах и как-то свалился с приступом кашля, здорово напугав всю бригаду. Все это временно, повторял он себе, не насовсем, только до тех пор, пока не восстановят документы. Еще один маленький самообман: в глубине души Бадди прекрасно знал, что никогда не вернется к прежней жизни.

***  
Город восстанавливали сравнительно быстро. Бадди приобрел привычку в свободное время подолгу гулять пешком, изучая окрестности. Чем-то эти прогулки напоминали патрулирование территории, но он никогда бы не признал это вслух.  
Бадди по возможности избегал старой части города, где когда-то кипели ожесточенные бои, только раз в месяц посещал расположенное там кладбище: приводил в порядок могилы Ирины и Джей Ди. Типично славянский способ справиться с горем, как назвал бы это Леон. Если подумать, американец оставался единственным другом Бадди… единственным живым другом, несмотря на то, что все общение сводилось к редкому обмену сообщениями по электронной почте. Но все же приятно знать, что хоть кто-то помнит о тебе.

Он посидел немного возле могилы Ирины, глядя на полированное гранитное надгробие. Когда-то они мечтали, что будут жить долго и счастливо и умрут в один день, как в сказках.  
— Вот такая получилась сказочка, — пробормотал Бадди. День был пасмурный, и, если взглянуть на гранитную плиту под определенным углом, казалось, что портрет Ирины на ней хмурится. В солнечные дни она наоборот улыбалась, словно была рада его видеть.  
После её гибели мир превратился в головоломку с недостающими кусочками. Странное было ощущение: будто идешь сквозь густое масло. Джей Ди тоже горевал по ней, но прошло несколько недель, и для него все вернулось на круги своя. Один раз Бадди не выдержал и сорвался. Он не помнил, что говорил, но закончилось все тем, что Джей Ди развернулся и убежал куда-то, а Бадди остался на месте, глотая слезы, чувствуя, как земля уходит из-под ног. Он не извинился тогда. А сейчас было уже поздно.  
Уходя, он положил к надгробию Ирины букет осенних астр.  
Всю дорогу до ворот кладбища Бадди не покидало ощущение, что кто-то идет следом за ним.

***  
Диспансеризация мало отличалась от осмотров в госпитале в послеоперационный период, разве что в госпитале не приходилось ждать в очереди.  
— Подождите, здесь что-то странное, — рентгенолог сосредоточенно изучал снимок. Бадди терпеливо ждал. В кабинете пахло дезинфицирующим средством и немного озоном.  
— Вот, — рентгенолог обвел кончиком ручки темное пятнышко на снимке. Бадди машинально коснулся шрама на груди. — Не волнуйтесь, вряд ли это что-то серьезное. Вы курите? Нет? Вот и правильно. Я вам выпишу направление на анализ, на всякий случай, — он говорил что-то еще о важности своевременной диагностики и лечения, потом выписал направление на желтоватом бланке, но забрать с собой снимок не позволил. Слово «рак» в разговоре так и не прозвучало.

Бадди почти надеялся на положительный результат. Ему казалось, это будет достойным завершением, вишенкой на торте — пройти войну, пережить заражение плагой и, в конце концов, умереть от рака легких, ни разу в жизни даже не притронувшись к сигаретам.  
«При положительном результате номинация на премию Дарвина мне обеспечена», — написал Бадди в очередном письме Леону и снова вспомнил тот день, когда он просил американца убить его и вместо столь желанной пули получил гневную отповедь. Не то, чтобы он не рассчитывал получить еще одну отповедь сейчас. Леон весьма болезненно относился к вопросам жизни и смерти и не терпел шуток на эту тему.

Результаты анализа показали отсутствие онкомаркеров в крови, что с одной стороны не могло не радовать. Но темное пятнышко со снимков никуда не делось.

***  
С наступлением зимы кашель, так и не прошедший полностью после удаления паразита, неожиданно усилился до такой степени, что приходилось отсиживаться дома в компании коллекции фильмов, принадлежавшей Джей Ди. Бадди не уставал поражаться специфическим вкусам друга, но еще больше его удивляло, как Джей Ди сумел сохранить свою коллекцию в целости во время войны.  
Он заснул на середине очередного фильма о вторжении коварных инопланетян, захватывавших человеческие тела. По сравнению с плагой эти пришельцы казались милыми и безобидными, а их методы — вполне гуманными: стручки, коконы, никаких паразитов. 

Во сне он снова спускался на опустевшую подземную парковку у центрального рынка. Чемодан с плагой в багажнике одной из машин. Внутри, на первый взгляд, ничего страшного — несколько капсул с зеленоватой жидкостью и шприц-пистолет. Бадди когда-то видел фильм, в котором герои пользовались примерно такими же шприцами для инъекций препарата, подавлявшего эмоции. В последнее время жизнь в стране все больше напоминала ему этот самый фильм, только вот люди превращались в бездушных чудовищ без всяких инъекций.  
То, что он собирался сделать, было чистой воды самоубийством. Нет, мысленно поправил себя Бадди, не самоубийством. Атакой камикадзе. В конце концов, он все равно погибнет, но перед этим постарается захватить с собой как можно больше врагов. А может, и саму главную шишку.  
Все лучше, чем отсиживаться в подвалах, как крысы.  
Капсула легла в шприц с едва слышным щелчком. Сама инъекция оказалась почти безболезненной — ура американским товарам, как сказал бы Джей Ди. Бадди рассеянно потер место укола, ощутив под кожей твердый участок. Прямо как комариный укус, с той лишь разницей, что комариный укус рассасывается дольше.  
Бадди устроился на багажнике машины, положив автомат себе на колени. Посмотрел на часы, перевел взгляд на кейс с остальными ампулами. Вколоть их все по очереди? По одной для каждого БОО в пределах города? Никто не объяснял ему, что конкретно должно произойти после введения плаги. Бадди видел, как происходит заражение у других, но укол — не то же самое, что живой извивающийся паразит, которого заталкивают тебе в глотку.  
От места укола по шее разливалось тепло. В горле запершило. Бадди взглянул на свою руку и без удивления отметил выступившие вены и посеревшую кожу. Точно так же, как у зараженных или у Атамана, когда он…  
Вдруг — черный огонь в переплетениях нервов, боль, перехлестнувшая пределы всего.

Проснувшись, Бадди обнаружил, что фильм давно закончился. Только мигали в темноте светодиоды на передней грани ноутбука.  
В шее было неприятное хрусткое ощущение. В спине пульсировала боль. Перед глазами проносились смутные образы: мельтешение видов Холиграда, самодовольное лицо Светланы Беликовой за прозрачной пуленепробиваемой перегородкой, низкие темные фигуры…  
Бадди с трудом сел и потер шею. Потянулся к выключателю настенной лампы. Оранжевая вспышка осветила комнату, выхватила из темноты прижавшуюся к оконному стеклу жуткую морду — сплошь острые зубы и комья серого вещества вместо глаз.  
Бадди дернулся, едва не сбросив ноутбук на пол.  
Чудовище за окном исчезло.

***  
Весна в Холиграде: головы прохожих колышутся как рожь на ветру, людской поток проносится мимо в круговерти разнообразных нужд.  
Бадди сидел на бетонных ступеньках смотровой площадки над городом, греясь под пропыленными лучами солнца, и вид города внизу воскрешал в памяти картины различных периодов его жизни. В начале был ребенок с пушистыми ресницами, потом уличный мальчишка — вечно исцарапанные коленки и заживающий нарыв в уголке рта, потом подросток — лицо загорелое и загадочное, глаза прикрыты дешевыми солнцезащитными очками, и, наконец, мужчина — автомат за плечами, под ногтями темная кайма от оружейного масла и порохового нагара.  
Он поерзал на жестком бетоне, ощущая сквозь черный деним джинсов его прохладу. Глотнул из фляжки.  
С той зимней ночи, когда Бадди увидел уродливую морду ликера в окне, чувство, что за ним следят, не оставляло его ни на минуту. Зима и начало весны прошли в какой-то лихорадочной спешке; ему никак не удавалось выкроить время и снова сходить на обследование — если каким-то чудом плага в нем регенерировала, её наверняка будет видно на снимке. Постоянное ощущение присутствия сводило его с ума.  
Но ведь такого не могло быть. Бадди помнил, как ему показали извлеченного паразита, и объяснили, что операция была очень, очень своевременной. Еще немного — и плага полностью подчинила бы его себе и превратила в чудовище.  
И тогда Леон мог бы с чистой совестью застрелить его.

Леон.  
Уже дома, расположившись на полу с ноутбуком на коленях, Бадди пытался сочинить ответ на последнее письмо американца.  
«Я не хочу тебя беспокоить, но…».  
«Мне кажется, со мной что-то не так».  
«Твой хирург оказался не настолько хорош».  
Бадди закрыл ноутбук и отложил его в сторону. Даже если он попросит о помощи… что тогда? Его явно не будут ждать в Америке с распростертыми объятиями, да и не факт, что это действительно плага, а не внезапно разыгравшаяся паранойя. Бадди вытянул перед собой руки. Никаких выступающих вен, ровная загорелая кожа.  
Все-таки не зря Леон советовал ему найти хорошего психотерапевта.

Бадди вышел на улицу, когда в предрассветном сером свечении уже проступили верхушки городских зданий. Ему было холодно, он чувствовал себя неуютно и как-то не на месте. Уснуть в эту ночь так и не удалось. Тротуар под ногами Бадди задрожал — прошел поезд подземки. Где-то в отдалении заливалась сирена.  
Подняв воротник куртки и ссутулив плечи, Бадди шел по улицам, сворачивая наугад. Мимо прогромыхал потрепанный грузовой мотороллер. В его кузове перекатывались пустые пластиковые канистры.  
— Эй, мужик, закурить есть?  
Бадди выпрямился и сунул руки в карманы. Ну конечно. Все в лучших традициях современного кино. Бритые головы, кожаные куртки. Бадди был на голову выше обоих.  
— Глухой, что ли?  
Бадди улыбнулся им, как старым друзьям.  
Что-то темное обрушилось вниз со стены, практически раздавив одного из парней. Второй развернулся и бросился бежать, но ликер настиг его одним прыжком и перекусил шею. Еще один ликер спустился вниз и начал пожирать тело убитого.  
Бадди прислонился к ободранной кирпичной стене и закрыл глаза.

Когда они пришли к нему в первый раз, их было больше. Шестеро. От них пахло кровью и сырым мясом, но запах не показался Бадди неприятным, скорее, напомнил о мясных рядах на рынке. Атаман называл их БОО или ликерами. Второе название казалось странным, но ровно до того момента, как Бадди увидел их языки. В самом деле, ликеры. Точнее не скажешь.  
Бадди разглядывал их со смесью изумления и отвращения. Когда-то эти существа явно были людьми: две руки, две ноги, но позвоночник искривлен так, что они могли передвигаться только на четвереньках, как ящерицы. С тел как будто содрали кожу, на поверхности были перекрученные мускулы и белые кости, но все это казалось жестким, как кевлар. Довершали картину мощные когти на лапах и уродливые головы — оголенный мозг и пасть, полная острых зубов.  
«Когда ты увидишь их, то сам поймешь, что нужно делать», — сказал перед смертью Атаман. Бадди поверил ему, но сейчас он не отказался бы от пары подсказок. Слышат ли его эти существа? Понимают ли человеческую речь и на каком языке с ними нужно говорить?  
Один из ликеров издал низкий стрекочущий звук и по-змеиному высунул язык, пробуя воздух. Бадди невольно отполз назад, пока не наткнулся спиной на бампер машины. Язык твари дрожал перед самым его лицом.  
«Ты сам поймешь, что нужно делать».  
Справа от него негромко зарычали. В груди при каждом вдохе кололо, словно кто-то засунул туда моток колючей проволоки. Бадди сглотнул и потянулся навстречу ликеру. Открыл рот. Язык ликера был горячим и шершавым. Ощущение, будто слизываешь масло с наждачной бумаги. Еще один язык скользнул по щеке Бадди, неприятно царапнув кожу.  
Значит, так и должно быть? Бадди, зажмурившись, стоял на коленях в кольце чудовищ. Языки ликеров скользили по его лицу и рукам, пробуя, изучая. Один содрал подсохшую корочку на тыльной стороне ладони, там, где Бадди стесал кожу пару дней назад, и слизнул выступившую кровь. Остальные, видимо, почуяли запах. Бадди вдруг ощутил острое желание броситься вперед и разорвать на куски… самого себя?  
— Прекратите, хватит, — выдохнул Бадди. Его трясло от омерзения. Один из ликеров зашипел, и все они, как по команде, отползли назад. Бадди открыл глаза. В горле появился кровяной привкус.  
— Хватит, — повторил он уже громче, поднимаясь с колен. Кашлянул, прочищая горло. Ликеры замерли в ожидании нового приказа.  
Теперь он и в самом деле знал, что нужно делать.

Память о тех событиях всей тяжестью рухнула на него, затем воспоминания вдруг исчезли — и вернулись снова. Когда Бадди все-таки рискнул открыть глаза, ни тел, ни ликеров уже не было. Если бы не темные пятна на асфальте, впору было подумать, что все это ему приснилось.  
Он вернулся домой и, не раздеваясь, рухнул на кровать.  
Но заснуть никак не удавалось, а когда сон наконец пришел, то принес с собой видения, похожие на отредактированные воспоминания. Бадди периодически просыпался; он слышал звуки плещущейся воды за стеной, в открытую форточку плыли голоса улицы. Как будто ничего не случилось.

***  
Пятница, вечер.  
Бадди шел мимо продуктовых ларьков, мимо киоска с прессой, мимо зала игровых автоматов. В одном месте он уступил дорогу шумной компании. Поворот — и он вышел с оживленной улицы в узкий переулок, ведущий к смотровой площадке.  
Пистолет за поясом джинсов неприятно холодил кожу.

После появления ликеров прошло около двух недель. Бадди по-прежнему чувствовал их присутствие где-то поблизости, но теперь оно перестало его беспокоить. Иногда он просыпался со странным ощущением, будто заснул вниз головой, и долго не мог понять, в какой стороне верх, а в какой — низ, и где он вообще находится, иногда чувствовал во рту вкус крови и сырого мяса.  
Ситуация ему не нравилась. Каким-то образом те два ликера ухитрились пережить зачистку города и целый год прятались, скорее всего, в катакомбах, где раньше скрывались повстанцы. Бадди не хотел думать, каким образом им удалось выжить. А потом, очевидно, когда плага в нем полностью регенерировала — теперь он не сомневался, что именно так все и было, — они решили, что называется, выйти из подполья.  
С этим нужно было что-то делать.

На смотровой площадке никого не было. Нагревшиеся за день бетонные ступеньки все еще хранили тепло. Бадди смотрел на ночной город и думал: если он позовет сейчас, услышат ли они? Он посмотрел на свою руку и разглядел в свете уличного фонаря, как под кожей проступают темные вены. Плага беспокойно завозилась в груди.  
Пару минут спустя что-то горячее и склизкое коснулось его щеки.  
Бадди уже знал, кто это, но все равно вздрогнул — а как не вздрогнуть, когда из темноты на тебя уставится вот такая образина? Ликер снова лизнул его, на этот раз в шею, и неуверенно подполз поближе, всем своим видом напоминая собаку, ластящуюся к хозяину. В детстве у Бадди был щенок, обычная беспородная дворняжка, бегавшая за ним по пятам и точно так же подставлявшая голову, чтобы её погладили. Дворняжку, правда, трудно сравнивать с огромным обесшкуренным монстром, но некоторое сходство в поведении имелось. Бадди помнил, как эти существа слушались Атамана — словно выдрессированные псы.  
— Иди сюда, — велел Бадди, и ликер послушно подполз еще ближе. Бадди дотронулся до его шеи: немного липкое, упругое мясо, будто трогаешь кусок сырой говядины.  
— Хороший… э… хороший ликер, — Бадди потрепал чудовище по холке и машинально вытер руку о джинсы. Трудно сказать, было ли ликеру приятно, но плага в груди шевельнулась.  
Оглядевшись, Бадди подобрал с земли какую-то ветку. Ему вдруг стало интересно.  
— Эй! Принеси, — несильно размахнувшись, Бадди бросил ветку в кусты, и, к его огромному удивлению, ликер бросился в том же направлении. Минуту спустя чудовище вернулось с добычей. Правда, торопясь принести ее хозяину, ликер слишком сильно сжал челюсти. Ветка хрустнула у него в зубах. Глядя на озадаченную морду ликера, Бадди не мог не улыбнуться.  
И кто там говорил, что из ликеров получаются плохие питомцы?

Но их должно было быть двое, и, насколько Бадди помнил их повадки, ликеры обычно держались стаями. Однако на его зов пришел только один. Странно.  
— Ну и где твой приятель? — спросил Бадди у ликера. Тот, разумеется, не ответил.   
После второй попытки у Бадди пошла носом кровь. Почуявший её ликер глухо рычал, но нападать вроде бы не собирался. Он бы и не рискнул, догадался Бадди, не стал бы атаковать вожака. Бадди вытер кровь тыльной стороной ладони и позволил чудовищу слизать её. После третьей попытки его скрутил приступ кашля, но впервые он почувствовал что-то странное, что не мог описать словами.  
Кажется, ему ответили.

Второй ликер появился несколько минут спустя, сперва обозначив свое присутствие негромким рыком и уже потом выходя на свет. Этот был крупнее и двигался немного скованно, будто берег поврежденную конечность.  
А ведь я могу убить их, мелькнула мысль. Приказать им сидеть спокойно и стрелять с близкого расстояния — промахнуться практически невозможно. Сначала их, а потом себя.  
Не то чтобы он не думал о самоубийстве раньше, но каждый раз что-то останавливало его. Сейчас же, сидя на бетонных ступеньках с пистолетом в руке, Бадди испытывал острое чувство дежавю. Только в прошлый раз рядом был Леон. Интересно, сколько сейчас времени в Америке? В памяти мобильного хранился номер, которым Леон просил пользоваться только в случае крайней необходимости, а сейчас вроде бы наступил как раз такой случай.  
— Дежавю, — проговорил Бадди вслух. Один из ликеров вопросительно качнул головой. Жест получился почти человеческий, напомнивший, кем эти существа были раньше.  
Бадди снял пистолет с предохранителя. Сначала прицелился в ликеров, потом поднес дуло к собственному подбородку. Плага внутри отчаянно задергалась, словно кто-то затолкал ему в грудь моток колючей проволоки. Бадди зашипел сквозь зубы.  
— Ладно, мать твою, ладно!  
Он медленно опустил пистолет и положил его на ступеньки рядом с собой. Сказать по правде, Бадди не был до конца уверен, чье именно это было желание. 

Он вернулся домой в субботу утром и проспал десять часов. Затем долго, без всякой цели, гулял вдоль реки, наблюдая, как кружатся чайки над водой.  
На мосту Бадди огляделся по сторонам и бросил в реку пистолет. Глядя, как расходятся по воде круги, он почувствовал себя намного лучше.

***  
Одно непрочитанное сообщение в папке «Входящие». Отправитель — Леон Кеннеди. Всего шесть слов, но Бадди на всякий случай перечитал его два раза.  
«С тобой все в порядке, Саша?»  
Бадди задумчиво цокнул языком. Свое последнее письмо он написал практически сразу после памятной ночи, тщательно подбирая слова и то и дело консультируясь со словарем, чтобы избежать двусмысленности. Впрочем, о появлении ликеров Бадди умолчал. Еще не хватало, чтобы по его душу примчался отряд BSAA.  
Но раз уж Леон назвал его настоящим именем, значит, дело серьезное.  
С тобой все в порядке? Ну, как сказать.  
После минутного размышления Бадди нажал «Ответить», переключил раскладку и начал писать.  
В конце концов, после долгих проверок и раздумий, он тоже уложился в шесть слов.

***  
Стоя под фонарем на перроне, Бадди дожидался ночного поезда — капюшон куртки надвинут до самого носа, за плечами рюкзак. Так странно: полтора года мирной жизни, а все его пожитки по-прежнему помещались в один рюкзак, даже оставалось свободное место.  
В паре метров от него двое мальчишек лет десяти-одиннадцати то и дело поглядывали в его сторону. Обострившимся с недавних пор слухом Бадди уловил восхищенный шепот: «Смотри, смотри, ассасин!».  
Поезд приближался, постепенно замедляя ход. Вагоны выкрашены темно-бордовой краской — очень удобно для безбилетных пассажиров, притаившихся под платформой.

В купе он оказался один. Бадди убрал рюкзак под сиденье, стянул с головы капюшон и устроился со всем возможным комфортом, вытянув ноги. Посмотрел на свое отражение в оконном стекле. На его счастье, билеты на входе не проверяли, иначе без неприятностей бы не обошлось.  
Еще одно странное ощущение: одновременно находиться в теплом купе и висеть вниз головой под полом вагона, надежно уцепившись когтями. Бадди выдохнул и позволил себе «отключить связь».

***  
 _Эдония, декабрь 2012 г._

Над окраинами города завис боевой вертолет – узкая хищная оса, высматривающая добычу, цепкие лапки тесно прижимают к груди гладкий черный кокон, набитый десятками смертей.  
Несколькими часами раньше на один из северных пригородов обрушились ракеты, семьдесят три убитых, потери как среди повстанцев, так и среди миротворческих сил. И кем только надо быть, чтобы вести обстрел по своим же?

— Эй, Мюллер? Найди Казака и отдай ему это. Он просил.  
— Ладно, — Джейк Мюллер убрал небольшой флакон коричневого стекла во внутренний карман куртки. — Где мне его искать?  
— Наверху, — капитан пожал плечами. — Сам знаешь.  
Наверху — значит два этажа вверх по грязной лестнице, а потом до конца коридора, в бывший блок интенсивной терапии, из окон которого открывался неплохой вид на город. Бойцы Армии Освобождения заняли здание бывшей больницы; заброшенное не так давно, оно идеально подошло для размещения казарм, а брошенные запасы лекарств и вовсе оказались подарком свыше.

Казак почему-то облюбовал для себя именно эту палату: угловую, с огромным окном. Странный он — прибился к отряду пару месяцев назад, подписал контракт на довольно умеренную, на взгляд Джейка, сумму и держался в общем-то особняком. На вопрос о выборе места ответил: навевает воспоминания. Казак мучился какой-то легочной болезнью, как он сам объяснил, и периодически его посещали приступы жуткого кашля. Так что все только обрадовались, когда он заявил, что будет спать в отдельной палате. Мало приятного, когда посреди ночи кто-то пытается выкашлять свои легкие прямо у тебя над ухом.  
И вот он — торчит возле раскрытого окна, одеяло наброшено на плечи на манер серапе.  
— Эй, — окликнул его Джейк. — Ты только не вывались оттуда.  
— Не вывалюсь. Спасибо за заботу, — под глазами у Казака залегали темные круги, будто парень не спал трое суток, а голос звучал хрипло, наверно, из-за той самой болезни. Явный акцент уроженца Восточно-Славянской Республики резал слух.  
Джейк отдал ему флакон. Казак кивнул и сразу открутил металлическую пробку. Глотнул из флакона, поморщился.  
— Какая ж дрянь, господи, — пожаловался он в пространство.  
— Это стимуляторы? — Джейк подошел поближе и посмотрел в окно. Казак покачал головой.  
— Сироп от кашля.  
Джейк фыркнул. От сиропа от кашля тоже можно заторчать, если правильно рассчитать дозу, но почему-то ему казалось, что любой наркотик убьет Казака на месте.  
— Сироп корня солодки, — уточнил Казак, взглянув на этикетку. — Не хочу даже знать, где ты его достал.  
Джейк только махнул рукой: не стоит, мол, благодарности.  
Город за окном выглядел точно так же, как и всегда: серые коробки домов, захламленные улицы — если присмотреться, можно было даже различить обломки техники и мертвые тела. Унылое зрелище. Джейк оперся локтями на подоконник и посмотрел вниз. Его внимание привлекло яркое пятно, темно-красное на сером асфальте. Похоже на человеческий силуэт, труп с ободранной кожей.  
Пятно двигалось. Приглядевшись получше, Джейк понял, что это живое существо. Один из этих чертовых языкастых БОО. Джейку доводилось видеть таких тварей и раньше, в его прошлый контракт.  
— Эй, ты видишь?  
— Вижу, — без интереса отозвался Казак. Ликер внизу добрался до трупа в камуфляже — не разобрать, то ли кто-то из миротворцев, то ли свой. Джейк потянулся к кобуре. Шанс попасть в тварюгу с такой высоты невелик, но попытаться все равно стоило.  
— Не надо.  
— Что?  
— Не стреляй.  
Словно услышав их разговор, ликер прекратил терзать труп и скрылся в тени соседнего здания. Джейк поморщился.  
— Не пойми меня неправильно, но тебе что, жалко их?  
Казак неопределенно пожал плечами.  
— Мне они ничего плохого не сделали. Яблоко будешь?  
— Ты ненормальный, знаешь? — усмехнулся Джейк. Но отказываться от яблока не стал.

Правду сказать, нормальных здесь вообще не было. Взять хотя бы эту азиатскую леди в синем платье, щеголявшую весьма смелым вырезом при довольно-таки низкой температуре.  
— Джентльмены, — она говорила по-английски, слегка растягивая гласные. — Я хочу предложить вам кое-что новое. Это экспериментальная разработка, и вам оказана честь испытать её первыми.  
Как по волшебству, в её руках появился раскрытый кейс. В специальных углублениях лежали одинаковые шприцы с красной жидкостью.  
— Я бы не стал ничего брать у этой суки, — тихо прокомментировали за спиной Джейка. Акцент выдавал говорившего с головой. — И тебе не советую.   
Азиатская леди обольстительно улыбалась, держа свой кейс — хоть сейчас на рекламный плакат, — и кто-то из парней первым подошел к ней и взял дозу.  
За спиной Джейка тихо выругались по-русски.

Чтобы выбраться из города, нужно пресечь его практически по прямой, не попавшись при этом ни своим, ни чужим, и миновать кордоны BSAA, перекрывающие все входы и выходы. Да, и не надо забывать о шныряющих по городу БОО. Впрочем, эти последние представлялись наименьшей из всех зол для того, кто сам в некотором роде являлся биоорганическим оружием.  
Человек, которого в рядах Армии Освобождения Эдонии знали под кличкой Казак и который до этого носил прозвище Бадди, в последний раз взглянул на здание, служившее базой повстанцам, поправил автомат на плече и быстро зашагал прочь.


End file.
